1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a sponge, which for example may find use in a household chore or vehicle cleaning application, which includes gripping slots to receive a hand of the sponge user to enhance the gripping of the sponge by the user.
2. Discussion of the Background
Sponges find use in many applications, such as in household cleaning chores, washing a car, etc. In these uses the sponges of course become wet. As the sponges become wet, they become more difficult to grip.